


Scarlet Witch: The Pact

by Darklordi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Horror, Madness, Marvel Universe, Paranormal, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: Tony Stark is dead. The world has been saved from the threat of Thanos and the Infinity Stones. A year has passed. Since Vision's death, Wanda has wandered aimlessly, unable to end her pain. She finds it harder and harder to control her emotions, and therefore her powers, increasingly greater and becoming as much a threat to others as to herself. However, there is someone who could help him overcome this ordeal: Doctor Stephen Strange. But unfortunately for the doctor, Wanda's powers seem to have attracted the lust of another master, of much more obscure mystic arts, and seemingly determined to attract the young witch broken in his claws. Who will Wanda choose? Will she choose hope or will she let herself be dominated by her despair?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

A year ... a whole damn year had passed like a snap. Wanda thought about it vaguely as she walked in silence, her gaze grim and sad, moving from sidewalk to sidewalk without much direction.  
As the evening began, a fine icy rain was beginning to fall over New York City, thousands of drops coming crashing down. The sky was opaque black, and no stars were visible, not even the moon.  
The streets were crowded with cars and other vehicles, most of them honking their horns, their owners eager to return home after a tiring day of work.  
Her face and hair dripping with drops, Wanda continued to walk, wearing a large scarlet coat that barely warmed her. Sometimes she passed a few passers-by in a hurry to get home, who didn't even pay attention to her and sometimes shoved her slightly without her reacting. Again, Wanda lost herself in her morbid thoughts.  
A year ago, the decisive battle had taken place, and Thanos had finally been defeated. But this fight had to pay a heavy sacrifice. Tony Stark was dead now, and the Avengers' future seemed uncertain ever since. For her part, during this year of peace, Wanda had voluntarily isolated herself, cutting ties with everyone. Although Vision had been avenged with the death of the mad titan, the wound caused by his death did not heal Wanda's heart. For three months now, she had lived alone, in a small room in a seedy hotel in the city center, without knowing what to do.  
Moreover, for several weeks now, she rarely slept. The cause was recurring, dreadful and strangely similar nightmares. She constantly saw Vision, grabbed by Thanos and being mercilessly killed in front of her eyes, with nothing she could do to prevent it. She heard those echoes, those howls of pain from Vision, calling her out, begging her for help. And that other voice, inhuman and unknown, cruelly mocking the young woman: "You let him die ... you were weak ... it's all your fault ..."  
These nightmares were enough to make Wanda react. Several times, without realizing it, her powers had manifested in her sleep, causing damage in the city ... several cars violently thrown in the street ... The windows of the entire facade of a building having exploded ... the asphalt of the road starting to melt ... or again, three nights ago, all of Manhattan being suddenly shaken by a brief but violent earthquake …  
Knowing herself, even involuntarily, responsible for these accidents, Wanda hardly dared to sleep any more, and the growing fatigue only accentuated her feeling of loneliness and ill-being.  
The sudden horn of a car made her emerge from her thoughts. Jumping in fear, she was blinded by the white light from the headlights of a car that had suddenly braked a few inches from her.  
_ "Hey, are you crazy or what? Look where you are going!!" then shouted the taxi driver, sticking his head out the window.  
_ "I ... excuse me ..." Wanda replied in distress and immediately stepped aside onto the sidewalk. The taxi resumed its journey. Wanda stood in the rain, feeling her heart beat again in surprise, and felt dumb. Sighing, she noticed as she was facing a modest bar, still open.  
Having nothing better to do and wishing to drown her pain in alcohol, Wanda decided to enter.  
Inside, it was already much better than outside. The place was occupied by several customers, mainly men, chatting while drinking their drinks of varying strength. Some of them even seemed to be quite affected by the alcohol level.  
Two more were at the side, busy playing the game of darts hanging from one of the walls.  
When Wanda entered several of the men turned to her, and she could even hear a few flirtatious whistles against her, but she preferred to ignore them as she went to sit at an isolated table, towards the back.  
As she warmed up a bit, the bartender came to see her after a few minutes.  
_ "And for you, young lady, what will it be?"  
_ "A beer to start ... we'll see then ..." Wanda replied morosely without looking at him.  
_ "One for me too, please." suddenly said another voice. Wanda was then perplexed to see an unknown man come and sit at the same table, facing her, and taking his order from the bartender. The latter took note and returned to the counter. Wanda remained silent and bewildered by this stranger now sitting in front of her and smiling at her. He looked elderly in his forties, an unremarkable, unshaven face, gray eyes, and semi-long black hair. He was dressed in old, worn clothes, almost like a tramp. His gaze hinted at a great intelligence, but also malice ... Wanda guessed just by looking at him, and without knowing why, something did not please her ... this man gave off a strange and unhealthy feeling …  
_ "There is no lack of space in this bar, and I don't really want to talk ... so I ask you kindly, leave me alone." Wanda said calmly, but bluntly.  
_ "Sorry to bother you like this, my dear, but when I see a young beautiful woman in pain, I have to intervene." he replied, in a very friendly voice, doubled once again in that mischievous tone. Despite his beggar-like appearance, he spoke like an aristocrat. He even had the posture, which further unsettled Wanda.  
_ "Why? I'm fine, I assure you." Wanda said, insisting that he leave. The stranger smirked.  
_ "Come on, come on ..." he replied "... even a blind person would see that you are suffering ... believe me, I know the state of mind of people better than anyone ... in a way, I could say it's my specialty."  
_ "What do you mean? Are you some kind of psychologist?" Wanda asked suspiciously, still feeling that odd, unhealthy aura emanating from this individual.  
_ "Hmmm, not exactly ... let's say I provide people with a way out of their woes, in exchange for a favor of course. We never have nothing for nothing, as you know."  
This more than doubtful explanation only reinforced the young woman's mistrust. He had answered while careful to divert the question, she could feel it. Was this man proposing to help her out of her pain? But against what favor? She didn't believe a word of it, and as discreetly as possible put her hand under the table, and let a red glow emanate from her fingers. Even without seeing it, the stranger seemed to guess it, still smiling.  
_ "Now listen to me ..." Wanda told him clearly, showing a threatening look towards him. "... I don't know what you do and what you want from me. But I can see what kind of a man you are. You take advantage of the plight of young women, so you can sleep with them, right? Now, you're going to get out of here, before I ... "  
_ "And here are your beers." suddenly said the barman arriving, with the two drinks ordered. Immediately, Wanda fell back into place, as if naturally, without the bartender noticing anything. The stranger had shown no concern at Wanda's threat, and politely thanked the bartender once the beers were placed on the table. Once the bartender left, the discussion could resume.  
_ "Obviously, it is your anger which blinds you. You misunderstand me ... my dear Wanda Maximoff." the mysterious stranger calmly said with a smile.  
The young woman froze in her chair and remained silent. A shiver of anguish ran through her body.  
_ "But ... how do you know my name?"  
_ "Oh, I know a lot of things ... it's also one of my many talents ... and..."  
But as he spoke, the stranger was suddenly interrupted by the intervention of one of the bar patrons. The man, obviously very alcoholic judging by the behavior and especially the breath, came awkwardly to put his elbow on the table, and looked at Wanda with interest.  
_ "Hey ... hi ... hey, you're so cute ... how would you like to come have a drink with me?"  
Wanda cringed at the alcohol soaked breath. The stranger, still seated in front of her, but now half-masked by the drunkard's arm and shoulder, remained very calm, but showed some annoyance at this intervention.  
_ "No thank you ... another time, maybe ..." Wanda replied, forcing herself to smile. But the drunken customer insisted heavily.  
_ "Oh, come on ... come on, you'll see, we'll have some fun ..."  
Suddenly, the stranger, still remaining impassive, clapped his hands twice. What happened then stunned Wanda.  
The drunkard was frozen in place, as if pause had been put on a video. But the most disturbing still was when Wanda noticed that around her, the whole bar seemed also frozen. No one was moving and there was no noise. Even the little fly that fluttered around the neon on the ceiling was stopped in the air. Outside, the rain and the noise of the city had suddenly stopped. A total and heavy silence had settled.  
Noting however that she could still move, Wanda rose abruptly from her chair, half overturning it, and stepped back several times, without looking away from the stranger dressed in miserable clothes. The latter stood up, more calmly, and his hands behind his back, observed with a certain detachment what he had apparently just accomplished with a simple clap of his hands.  
_ "Is it ... did you do that?" Wanda asked with some fear in her voice, while making sure to keep her distance.  
_ "Of course. And why not?" replied the stranger "... you, for example, you can make objects fly and modify reality as you wish? ... As for me, I am not only interested in people ... time also fascinates ... it is so rich in possibilities ... even I find it hard to resist its call ..."  
Wanda listened to him without taking her eyes off him. His calm and detachment made her more and more uncomfortable. Moreover, she felt that the unhealthy aura emanating from him had strengthened, so much so that it became overwhelming. Despite possessing a power that almost allowed her to kill Thanos, Wanda felt like completely vulnerable in front of this stranger dressed as a homeless man. In addition to the overwhelming aura, the air in the room was getting colder and colder. All the lights were flickering and losing power.  
_ "Now that's enough ... tell me who you are ... or rather what you are! You are not a human!" Wanda demanded, turning hostile.  
_ "Do you really want to know?" then asked the man, whose gaze had become even more piercing.  
_ "Yes!" Wanda insisted heavily.  
_ "No, you don't... believe me, I am doing you a favor by not telling you anything. Anyone who has learned my real name, has known death, or even worse ... and I would be sorry if such a thing should happen to you."  
Another, much more intense shiver ran through Wanda. Behind this sentence, she had sensed a more than serious warning.  
Despite her fear, Wanda took a stand, starting to surround her hands with the red energy that embodied her power. Even her eyes turned red. Seeing her do it, the stranger remained very calm, even allowing himself to express a small amused laugh.  
_ "Come on, it would be in vain, my dear ..." he explained confidently "... with all these sleepless nights and this suffering that never leaves your heart, you are not at all in a state of fight ... and then even though these people are frozen in time, nothing prevents them from getting hurt or worse ... do you really want to put the lives of innocent people in danger? Or did the earthquake in Manhattan three days ago wasn't enough for you?"  
Immediately, Wanda ceased her action, the red energy slowly evaporating from her hands and eyes. She remained unable to answer, as if defeated by these simple words. Lips trembling, tears rising in her eyes, Wanda froze. She remembered. The earthquake she had unintentionally caused in Manhattan had left dozens of injuries, and a dozen deaths.  
Wanda fell to her knees, helpless and haunted by her guilt. The stranger, smiling to see that he had just touched, walked up to her, placing his hand delicately on her shoulder.  
_ "Yes ... I know a lot of things ... Sokovia ... the Stark Industries missile that destroyed your apartment ... your brother Pietro ... Hydra ... and of course, the death of your love, Vision …"  
Wanda was half listening to him, unable to hold back tears and broken, kneeling in the middle of this bar. The stranger knelt beside her and then came to whisper in her ear.  
_ "So much suffering, for one soul, it is too much ... I have seen this so many times ... even the strongest souls, like yours, one day end up breaking under the weight of all this misfortune ... it is inescapable ... but yet there is a way ... I can help you heal, to deliver you from this misery ... I'll let you think about it, my dear Wanda. .. I'm sure we will meet again, very soon."  
With that, the stranger patted Wanda's shoulder, and began to walk away. But before leaving, he walked over to one of the players and took the dart he was holding in the hand. Then the stranger went to the drunkard.  
_ "It was the first and last time that you interrupted me while I speak." said the stranger, thrusting the dart deep into the frozen drunkard's eye.  
Immediately after this monstrous act, the strange clapped again in his hands, stopping the freeze of time he had summoned. The drunkard then collapsed heavily to the floor, his eye bloody and punctured by the dart, under the horrified stares and cries of the other people in the bar, and completely disturbed by this sight. Wanda, still in shock and still kneeling on the floor, then contemplated the strange, proud of himself, smiled at her one last time and send her a greeting, before going through the door and disappearing into the rainy night.  
Without being able to say a single word, Wanda did not try to linger here and taking advantage that everyone had their attention on the mysteriously dead customer, the young woman fled from the bar, and ran as fast as possible in the rain, in the direction of of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

At the borders of the galaxy, in the middle of the immensity of the interstellar void, a ship emerges from a vortex. The craft was colossal in size, made of smooth metal black as the most opaque night, and the bow of which was the intimidating shape of a howling skull with red eyes.  
Inside this monstrous spacecraft, at its center, was a large round room with smooth walls. The room was plunged into semi-darkness, lit only by a few orbs floating in the air. In the middle of this room stood a large dark throne, bristling and threatening, on which silently stood a tall humanoid form, hidden by the semi-darkness of the place. Dozens of cables, from the ceiling, seemed to connect to his shoulders and arms, constantly injecting him with a curious green serum.  
The solitude of the human sitting on the throne ended when the doors opened, letting in another individual, who was fully covered in black armor, with the breastplate marked by a blood-red cross-shaped symbol and a skull-shaped helmet.  
The armored soldier walked up to the foot of the steps of the throne with his fist on his chest, kneeling respectfully, his head bowed.  
_ "I hope for you that you have a good reason to disturb my meditation ..." then said the form on the throne, in a deep, grave and half cybernetic voice, but also sounding annoyed and tired.  
_ "Forgive me, Lord Zeodrus, but we just arrived ... it seems the Imperium was right ... the infinity stones were in this galaxy, on a little blue planet called Earth ..."  
At the news of his warrior, the form on the throne uttered a deep, thoughtful growl, as well as a weak smirk. He moved the fingers of one of his hands slightly, making hear robotic joints.  
_ "That fool of Thanos ..." commented the humanoid on the throne in the shadows. "He thought he could deceive us ... but now, the Inquisition will be able to accomplish its work ... we must find those who have been in contact with the infinity stones, and eliminate them ... who is the first target localized?"  
The armored soldier tapped several keys on a side console, bringing up a holographic screen, showing a portrait of a young woman.  
_ "A young Earthling. Wanda Maximoff. She apparently inherited the powers of the mind stone." the soldier explained, looking on the file concerning her. The screen also showed some videos of Wanda, showing her using her powers during battles, like in Sokovia, Wakanda and during the final battle against Thanos.   
_ "Heresy ..." Zeodrus growled softly "no mortal creature should have such gifts ... only the gods have this sacred right ... it is the duty of the Inquisition to correct this infamy ... this Wanda will be the first to fall ... Tell the knights of the inquisition to stand ready to depart for the last crusade, in the name of our holy order, and to the glory of the Imperium."  
_ "To the gory of the Imperium." repeated the soldier, striking his fist on his chest with great conviction.  
The ship then entered new coordinates, and headed for planet earth.

*********** 

Meanwhile…

Wanda awoke with great difficulty, feeling like she was coming out of a faint. Grimacing, she sat up in the small unmade bed, located in the modest hotel room in which she lived, or rather, squatted for three months. The room was a mess, but the young woman didn't care.  
Wanda got up painfully from the bed, wearing only her t-shirt and her underwear. Her first instinct was to look at the small alarm clock on the bedside table. A little less than ten in the morning. She sighed heavily. She had barely slept a few hours. She even wondered how she had managed to fall asleep after what had happened to her last night.  
She couldn't get those images out of her mind ... this stranger came to see her in that bar, making this offer to her ... this unhealthy aura emanating from him, this power he was showing ... Wanda just shivered from think about it again.  
The idea of accepting this deal had not left her, but she was still too hesitant to make a choice. This new dilemma tortured her even more than she already was. What would Vision do in such a situation? If only he was still there to support and help her, she thought sadly.  
Wanting to chase all those twisted thoughts from her mind, Wanda took a shower, and not being very hungry yet, decided to get dressed and go for a walk outside to clear her mind, at least she would try.  
Dressed again in scarlet and black clothes, with her long coat, Wanda walked down the spiral staircase connecting the floors and rooms of the shabby little hotel. As she walked past one of the doors, Wanda grimaced in annoyance at hearing sounds coming from the next room. Again this couple busy with their lewd activities.  
But as she got downstairs and in the hall, and was about to step outside, a firm arm passed in front of her face, blocking the door to prevent her from stepping out onto the street. Wanda gave a start of surprise and recoil, but quickly saw who it was. A bald, paunchy, unshaven man with a sinister face. It was Mr. Bakins, the owner of the hotel.  
_ "Well, but it's the little Sokovian lady ..." he said in his unpleasant voice "... where do you think you are going like that?"  
_ "I would like to go out, Mr. Bakins, so if you could step aside…" Wanda replied, forcing herself to remain calm and kind. She wanted to move forward, but again, the arm blocked her in the doorway.  
_ "You're going nowhere, my little one ... in any case, not until you pay me ... you've been squatting in this room for three months without paying me anything, and it's starting to get me get pissed off ... you better pay me what you owe, otherwise tonight you'll sleep on the sidewalk."  
The man's threat was barely visible. But Wanda was not at all intimidated by this grotesque buffoon.  
_ "Or ... I could also go and report you to the authorities ... I know what you are ..."  
On this contemptuous judgment, Wanda lost her patience and her temper. With a wave of her hand, surrounded by red energy, she lifted Mr. Bakins into the air. The man, paralyzed by power and levitating several meters above the ground, began to panic. Keeping him in her grip, Wanda turned to him, glaring at him and gritting her teeth.  
For a second, she was almost tempted to use her power to compress him and crush him like an insect. But she quickly gave up on the monstrous idea, knowing that Vision, and the Wanda that she was, could never tolerate such a thing. No ... she wouldn't be the monster they want her to be ...  
She released Bakins who fell heavily on his buttocks and fainted out from the shock. Wanda didn't wait any longer and walked out of the hotel. That she was kicked out of the hotel and had to sleep in the cold tonight, whatever ... she didn't care now ...  
_ "Fuck... they can all go fuck themselves..." she sighed angrily as she walked to get as far away as possible, no matter where her footsteps would guide her.   
But as she walked, a poster on the wall of a building caught her attention and made her stop. Her heart sank. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. There he was, in his armor, proud and majestic, on this poster, flying over and defending the city of New York. Wanda looked at the picture with a deep sense of nostalgia. At first, she hated Tony Stark, blaming him for the deaths of his family. But little by little, she had learned to know him. Certainly, he had flaws, but also qualities that she had discovered, and for that, she respected him. He, a billionaire seen by many to be selfish, ultimately revealed himself to be the greatest hero by making the ultimate sacrifice, for the good of all.  
Wanda was silent for a minute in front of the poster, as if for a minute of silence. Then, after a last look at Tony's face, resumed walking.  
For the rest of the day, Wanda wandered through Manhattan, not really knowing where to go. Towards the end of the afternoon, the cold beginning to bother her, she decided to take shelter in a church. With a little luck, she could count on the generosity of the priest to stay that night in the shelter.  
For more than two hours now, the young woman had remained seated on one of the wooden benches arranged in perfect rows in the middle of the large chapel with its magnificently carved columns. There was a peaceful and quiet atmosphere, and besides Wanda, there were only two other people, ordinary people, who came to pray. The priest was a little further away, busy talking with a troubled man obviously having a confession to make, to which the priest invited him to come into the confessional.  
Should I pray too? Wanda sincerely wondered. But not being a true follower of any particular religion, she wondered if this might work. Then thinking back to what she was, this power that was in her, a thought occurred to her... After all, only a god could have created such power ... at least, she was convinced of it...  
Rising in utter silence, Wanda walked to one of the sides, where there was a small stone altar on which stood a statue of the Christ, surrounded by lighted candles. An altar where people sometimes came to pray. Wanda remained standing, motionless, contemplating this statue which seemed almost to be looking at her with his stone eyes, and even smiling at her.  
Although not a Catholic, Wanda made the sign of the cross, fearing that she would be observed. The young woman breathed softly, calming down as much as possible and closed her eyes.  
_ "I don't know if you exist or not ... but if so, please help me ... I am in so much pain, my life has no meaning ... what am I supposed to do now? Please, if you exist, send me a sign ..."  
Wanda had been thinking all this in her head, but not waiting for some response. Having acted more out of desperation than anything else, she stood staring at the statue.  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man in the big coat and dark hat who walked past her, and shoved her slightly, with a not so accidental little shoulder nudge.  
_ "Hey, do ..." Wanda said then, wanting to turn to speak to him, but with amazement, saw that the man had completely disappeared. Wanda looked around, but saw nothing. How had he? ... she was puzzled ... she hadn't even had time to see his face…  
She got ready to leave, but suddenly stopped ... in the palm of her hand, she felt something that was not there before ... opening her hand, she then discovered a piece of crumpled paper ... Wanda was taken aback ... she was sure, this paper had not been there before ... was it this mysterious man who placed it in her hand at the time of the stampede? So quickly and without her noticing?  
Confused by all this, Wanda decided to unfold the paper, noticing that something was written on it, in black ink. Wanda raised an eyebrow.  
The message was brief, accompanied by an address:  
"I can help you, Wanda.  
177A, Bleecker Street, NY City."


	3. Chapter 3

Still locked in the central room of his terrifying ship, Lord Zeodrus, still seated on his throne and connected to dozens of cables, seemed lost in thought. In his cybernetic hand, he held a small object similar to an oval shaped metal medallion, containing the image of a humanoid of the same species as him, but female and appearing to be a child.  
Contemplating this image in utter silence, Zeodrus tightened his fingers on the throne, a deep sense of anger beginning to take hold of him, but which he managed to stifle and regained the calm and self-control expected from a great inquisitor like him.  
An incoming call on the throne control console suddenly pulled him out of his dismal silence.  
_"What's happening?" he asked darkly, answering the call.  
_ "Lord Zeodrus. We are approaching in sight of Earth. But several satellites are floating in orbit around the planet. We are in danger of being spotted." then said the voice of the soldier in the communicator.  
_ "No matter." Zeodrus answered bluntly, more resolute than ever. "Destroy them all if necessary, and get ready to land on the planet. I will join you shortly."  
Following this communication with the cockpit, Zeodrus activated several commands on the throne. In an orchestra of mechanical noises, all the cables, one by one, came loose from his shoulders and arms. The Grand Inquisitor rose from his seat and began to walk towards the exit, still holding the locket securely between his fingers.  
_ "Mara ... I swear, in my name ... you will be avenged." Zeodrus growled, closing his hand on the pendant, a spark of determination and revenge shining in his eye.

***********

Meanwhile…

It was now past 8 p.m. As night had recently fallen on the city that never sleeps, Wanda had finally arrived as far as Bleecker Street. One by one, she looked closely at each house, looking at the number until she found the right one. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the mysterious paper she still held in her hand. Who was this person who apparently said they could help him? Wanda might have believed in a new trap, but on the other hand, her curiosity drove her to find out the truth. And in case of need, she could use her powers to defend herself or to flee.  
As a light but unpleasant rain began to fall from the inky sky, Wanda finally saw, from the sidewalk opposite, the corresponding number on the address: 177A.  
The house in question was very imposing, even almost resembling a mansion. The architecture had an old style, like some old grand houses in London. But the detail that struck Wanda the most was the central window on the top floor. A window larger than all the others, rounded in shape and almost looked like a huge glass eye that gave the illusion of looking at it. For a second, Wanda almost felt like there was a presence standing behind that window and watching her.  
A shiver ran through the young woman, but she decided all the same to cross the street, went up the small marble staircase and was now just in front of the door. Wanda looked around, and saw that strangely, the street seemed completely deserted, except for a stray cat which passed between two parked cars.  
At first hesitant, Wanda got ready to knock on the door, but was surprised to see that the same door opened slowly before she even had time to put her hand on it. Wanda was puzzled, noticing that no one had opened the door. Her heart heaved slightly. Obviously, she was invited to enter ... but by whom?  
_ "Come on Wanda, be brave ..." she said to herself in her head, before going through the door and entering the hall. No sooner had she entered than the door closed slowly, and also by herself. If Wanda didn't have powers of her own to move objects, she would think this house was haunted.  
The lobby was large, and rather rich and old in appearance, with several armchairs and sofas made of excellent quality leather. Three terrestrial globes were installed in the center of the room. The flagstone floor was perfectly clean and smooth, and the patterns decorating it represented a sort of giant mosaic, much like the stained glass windows in cathedrals. Several doors were on both sides, leading surely to annex rooms, and towards the back, a large staircase led to the first floor.  
Shyly, Wanda took her first steps in the hall, observing everything with attention and suspicion. A very strange aura hung over here, she could feel it. Not really threatening, but very heavy all the same.  
This place was not ordinary. A great and a very ancient power, permeated these walls, and the sensation tore a shiver from the young woman.  
_ "There ... is there anyone?" Wanda called then, deciding to break the silence that made her uncomfortable.  
_"Welcome." suddenly said a male and amiable voice which surprised Wanda "... please join me on the first floor please. I am waiting for you."  
Looking around in bewilderment, Wanda saw that no one was there. But someone had spoken well, and the voice had echoed almost like an echo through the whole house.  
Wanda could choose to run away, the front door still close, but curiosity prevailed again, and still wary, and ready to use her powers, she walked up the stairs.  
The first floor was just as large as the ground floor, but looked more like some sort of spooky museum. A large number of ancient and varied relics were stored, some in large display cases. Tribal masks, armor, weapons, medallions, and many other things, and appearing to come from many cultures around the world.  
Wanda wandered for long seconds among the relics, as if she was visiting. A sealed urn made of gold and covered with strange runes caught his attention. Looking around as if to make sure no one is there, Wanda discreetly opened the display case and wanted to take the urn in hand to take a closer look.  
_ "I wouldn't touch it if I were you." said the male voice again. "You see, this urn contains a powerful demon locked up for over 300 years. It would be a shame if he took possession of you."  
Wanda immediately pulled her hands away from the urn and turned to see if anyone was there. But again, she seemed apparently alone.  
_ "Enough ... who are you? Show yourself!" Wanda demanded, exhausted and nervous.  
_ "Wanda Maximoff ..." the mysterious voice intervened again, but this time it turned out much closer. Wanda turned, to see a man come up to her ... while ... levitating? Yes, this man who was standing right in front of one of the windows levitated a few inches from the ground and slowly approached her. Wanda remained cautious, squeezing her hands. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to her.  
He was tall, with a face that was both tough and charismatic. He had firm gray eyes, short, neat black hair, and a sleek little mustache. He wore a dark blue tunic with an almost monkish appearance and closed by a leather belt, black boots, and a large floating red cloak, giving him an even more mystical air.  
_"Welcome." he added in his calm voice, settling gently on the floor in front of her. Wanda watched him for a moment, then seemed to recognize him.  
_ "But ... you ..." she gasped "... I saw you before ... it was during ... the final fight against Thanos ..."  
_ "Yes ..." he immediately confirmed. "Doctor Stephen Strange."  
Strange? Wanda actually remembered seeing him during the battle that saw the fall of Thanos, but also during Tony Stark's funeral. She hadn't really spoken or met him, but he had seemed to her as a respectable person.  
_ "Doctor? You don't really look like it, with all due respect." Wanda said looking at him.  
_ "Maybe ..." he replied, not feeling offended by the remark "but even if I am no longer, doctor was my first job, and having taken an oath to help people, I would remain always, one way or another."  
_ "And ... what are you now?" Wanda asked, intrigued.  
_ "Have you ever heard about the mystical arts, or more commonly called magic by most people who don't believe in it?" Strange asked in turn. Wanda didn't quite know what to say to that.  
_ "Well, if in this question you ask me if I believe in magic or not, I have already had the answer for a long time ..."  
She gently made appear a tiny red energy from her fingertips, making it levitate and move between her fingers, before Strange's eyes.  
_ "Your power is very strong indeed, Wanda ... but I also feel that you are not fully in control of it. Believe me, magic can be your ally as well as your greatest enemy, especially when your emotions come into play ... and this lack of control poses a danger, both to yourself and to others."  
_ "The Manhattan earthquake ..." Wanda sighed sadly, not managing to forget this catastrophe for which she was unwittingly responsible. Strange nodded softly without a smile, but his gaze showed that he was not judging the young woman. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
_ "Wanda ... in my message, I said I could help you, and it is true."  
Wanda lifted her wet eyes, looking into his. But very quickly she turned away and began to walk away slowly.  
_ "But ... how could you help me?" she sighed sadly "My brother Pietro ... Vision ... all that was dear to me has disappeared ... I have nothing more to tie me to existence…"  
_ "And yet you're still here…" Strange replied, to which Wanda froze. The master of the mystical arts then continued his sentence. "Despite all your pain and sadness, you hang on to life, which proves that deep inside you there is still an ounce of determination and hope, no matter how small."  
Wanda listened without looking back, a tear emerging from her eyes. Although she felt broken, she knew he was telling the truth.  
_ "And how can you know how I feel?" Wanda asked.  
_ "Because I've been through that too ..." Strange replied "... I used to be a brilliant surgeon ... my job was my whole life ... but everything changed on the day or an accident left me with my hands completely broken ... I could no longer exercise my profession, and like you, I thought I had lost everything, that my life was over ... but one day, I found someone ... a person who became my guide, and taught me that a new chance was open to me ... a chance that I knew how to seize ... it does not matter whether this accident was my fate or no, I didn't give up ... I fought for live ... and now it's my turn to give a chance to someone who needs it …"  
On these, the wizard took a step forward, and looking Wanda straight in the eye, extended his hand to her.  
_ "It's up to you now whether or not to take it ... the choice is yours, Wanda. Whatever you decide, I will respect your decision." Strange added finally.  
Wanda stood there, looking at that hand that was outstretched to her, then towards the eyes of this mystical wizard who offered her help. Still very suspicious of the stranger who had also offered to help her in this bar, Wanda guessed that Strange seemed sincere in his words. He wanted to help her.  
After thinking and hesitating for long seconds, Wanda made a decision ... she wanted it to stop, not to suffer anymore and to find meaning in her life ... gently, she took Strange's hand.  
_ "So guide me, as you have been before." humbly asked Wanda. Stephen Strange then gave her a slight smirk and nodded. And, still holding her by the hand, like a gentleman with a lady, then invited her to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen Strange had led Wanda upstairs where there were a few empty rooms and offered to the young woman to rest in one of them, for the night, and the next day, he would tell her more about it. who are the masters of the mystical arts as well as their primordial armament role in the protection of this world. Wanda had many, many questions, but preferred that she had regained her strength after such a trying day. Plus, being homeless now and finding in this Doctor Strange someone who finally wasn't hostile to her and was reaching out to her, she was willing to make the effort to wait until tomorrow.   
Stephen opened a beautifully carved black wooden door and stepped aside, inviting the young woman to enter. Wanda then found a room of reasonable size and rather welcoming. Like the rest of the building, it was decorated in a rather old style but which had charm. There was a shelf containing a few books, along with a small desk and chair, and a single bed already prepared, with a small bedside table next to it. Wanda walked over to the window by the bed and looked, seeing a view of the deserted street plunged into darkness.  
_ "Hope you like it" Strange said as he stood at the entrance of the room. "I must say that I am not used to having guests here."  
_ "It is very well like that, thank you." Wanda replied timidly but sincerely, smiling at him. The doctor appreciated and smiled in turn, and for a few seconds, a somewhat awkward silence between the two settled.  
_ "Well ... I'll let you settle in, and I'll see you tomorrow ... oh, and if you need to charge your cell phone, there's an electrical outlet next to the desk."  
With that, Strange kindly wished the young woman good night before stepping out and closing the door. Wanda heard that he hadn't locked, proving once again that he didn't want to take her prisoner.  
Now alone in the bedroom, Wanda took off her coat and sat down on the rather comfortable bed. For several minutes, she sat idle, listening to the vague nocturnal noises of the city outside. She also took advantage of this moment to breathe a little and take stock.  
She hadn't dared to tell Strange about this terrifying stranger who had come to see her in the bar and offered to help. Should she have? Maybe he knew him and could tell him more about who he is.  
With the tips of her fingers, she made red, floating sparks appear, which she contemplated thoughtfully. She really hoped that she could get help from the doctor and those mystical arts. If they could help him better channel his pain, and also help him finally mourn Vision ...  
She decided to leave that for tomorrow and got ready to get some sleep, or at least try. Settling into the bed, she turned off the light, plunging into semi-darkness and gently closed her eyes, praying that she had no nightmares this time.

**********

Meanwhile, downstairs, Strange wasn't ready to go to rest yet. He still had tasks to do before.  
But as he walked and came to his office, his expression changed and darkened as he abruptly stopped in the middle of the room. He felt it clearly, in his whole being ... a very powerful, overwhelming and unhealthy aura had just appeared in the sanctuary ... yet the magical wards were activated ... how could it be. ...?  
Strange, on the prowl and motionless, conjured two energetic discs around his hands, ready to use them.  
_ "Show yourself ... I know you are there," ordered the doctor in a firm and fearless voice, looking intently everywhere at the darkness around him.  
Nonchalant applause was heard then and Strange noticed this lonely form, sitting on his desk and clapping his hands. Strange then frowned and faced this individual who had appeared as a ghost. He had the appearance of an unshaven, forty-something bum, frail in appearance ... but Strange did not let the appearance coax him, guessing that the dark aura was coming from him ... besides, the look and the sly little smile of the intruder only confirmed his mistrust ...  
_ "Congratulations, Doctor Stephen Strange ... few are able to detect my presence so quickly ... you are the worthy successor of the Ancient One." commented the stranger in his mischievous voice.  
_ "So it was you." Strange replied coolly and keeping his distance. "It was you who had been following Wanda all this time… I had vaguely sensed it when she entered, but I didn't want to worry her."  
_ "What a generous soul you are ..." the stranger scoffed cynically, rocking slowly back and forth on the desk, sitting cross-legged. "You who before was an egotist who only thought about his personal glory ... would you try to redeem yourself a conscience?"  
_ "I know it was you ... the night I had my "car accident" ... you knew the loss of the use of my hands would break me ..." Strange said, with a certain hint of resentment in his voice but managing to keep calm. The stranger in front of him gave an unhealthy little laugh.  
_ "Yes, but the Ancient One was faster than me this time and you ended up being her puppet."  
_ "I did not become her puppet. She helped me, just like I will help Wanda." Strange asserted.  
The stranger chuckled harder, his voice deepening and less human, and his demonic aura growing stronger. Strange felt even more uncomfortable, but still resisted. The stranger took a pencil and played with it while speaking again.  
_ "Help her, really? I have known wizards much longer than you, Strange ... since the dawn of time, they have wanted power and control over everything ... you are just selfish who preferred to keep your knowledge to yourself ... that's why you claim to want to help her, when in reality, such a magic would finally allow the masters of the mystical arts to strengthen even more their power!"  
Strange heard those poisonous words creep into his ears and his mind. Thanks to his magic and his wizarding spirit, he managed to not falter and keep his cool. This man, or rather, this demon, was playing with him, it was obvious. He wanted to push him to the limit.  
_ "Because you think you can really help her?" replied the doctor. "You dare to call me a selfish, when you are the very embodiment of all the faults and sins that can exist."  
_ "But unlike many, I fully recognize and assume who I am." the entity said in his dark voice and carnivorous smile, his eyes glistening a fiery red. "What I propose to Wanda is simply what she desires the most in the world: to be able to find the love and the life to which she always aspire ... and you, as a manipulative and heartless wizard, you would prevent it."  
_ "Don't reverse roles, demon." Strange warns him, his hands surrounding themselves with mystical energy and ready to be used. "Wanda's power is very powerful, as is her soul, and that's the only thing you really care about ... but I warn you ... Wanda Maximoff is now under the protection of the Masters of the Mystical Arts, but above all, under MY protection ... if you dare to try to harm her, I promise you that I will finish what my master should have done with you long ago ... now get out 'here and leave this place in peace."  
But despite the doctor's firm voice and his more than serious warning, the entity showed no fear and on the contrary, smiled even more and sneered harder, strengthening its morbid aura even more. He broke the pencil between his fingers, which fell in two parts on the carpet. Outside, a thunderstorm suddenly erupted, and the explosion of lightning revealed, for a second, the immense shadow of the stranger on the wall of the office ... a humanoid shadow with two large curved horns. on top of his head ... Strange saw that ominous shadow, but kept his cool.  
_ "As you wish, master sorcerer ..." whispered the entity "... time is not what I miss ... but a single misstep on your part or his, and she will be mine…"  
And on that final chilling and threatening word, a new lightning exploded outside and the entity had disappeared without leaving the slightest trace, as fast as it had come. Strange looked around, but sensing that the aura had faded, saw that the demon had indeed left the area. He might have been tempted to hunt him down and annihilate him, but figured it was useless, for now.  
Strange went to sit at his desk and sighed heavily. It was worse than he feared. But despite the evil presence of this entity, he was going to help Wanda, as he had promised.  
He looked at his hands for a brief moment. His hands, still bearing the scars of his terrible wounds that had been caused several years ago and yet had radically changed his life. The same injuries because of this demon when he caused the car crash. Flashes returned to Strange's mind, but he quickly chased them away to refocus on the present moment and on Wanda's future learning. He would have to contact Wong who had remained in Kathmandu.

Walking over to the bookshelf near his desk, Strange picked up one of the older books and opened it to a specific page. There he saw the drawing of a very old symbol, forming a single letter and surrounded by a disturbing pentagram ... even if he already knew it, he wanted to be absolutely sure of it ... a slight shiver of anguish ran over the doctor's back ... so, it was really him …

Later that night, Strange, too nervous to sleep, decided to discreetly see how Wanda was doing. Opening the door quietly, he entered. The young woman was lying in bed and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Worried about her and what the demon wanted, Strange decided to watch over her. Sitting in the chair in front of the small desk, he would stand guard. After all, it wasn't his first sleepless night.  
Suddenly Wanda started to moan, wince and move a bit in her sleep. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Seeing her like that, Strange gently placed his hand on the young woman's forehead.  
_ "It's nothing, Wanda ... rest ... you have nothing to fear ..." he whispered in a protective way and wanting to make sure that these bad dreams would not disturb the rest of his future disciple.  
After several seconds, Wanda ceased her distress moans and regained the serenity of her sleep. For the first time in months, she could finally sleep in peace.


End file.
